You Again
by CarnivalClare
Summary: In The Day of the Doctor, 11 and 10 never saw Rose. But what if, not only did they see her, but she joined them on their adventure. Might be a major departure from the DotD plot eventually, but will always come back to the main events.


**AN: **So I was angered that there was no real interaction between Rose, 10, and 11 in The Day of the Doctor, so I made it myself. Not in this chapter, but we're getting there. I hope you all like it! **A.**

* * *

The Moment needs an interface. For one reason, it might stop the Crusty Man from shaking The Moment more. He mumbles under his breath about not having a "big red button." The audacity! The Moment burns red and the Crusty Man swears and finally pulls away. The Moment chuckles inwardly and begins to explore the mind of Crusty Man. Entering his mind is like walking into a hurricane, stepping into wall after wall of wind and stinging ice. A Timelord surely, but this one seems peculiar. There is a vividness in this mind that The Moment had not experienced before. Every emotion and memory is heightened; they have a harsh metallic sheen, like the blade of a sword. Every life-cycle, every consciousness, present and intertwined into one entity. The past and the future occurring at the same time in a single vessel. Extraordinary! Never before in an organic organism has The Moment seen such a complex timeline. Through the bright mayhem, one face stood out more than the others. It flashed by, flipping through different images like shuffling cards. The emotions attributed to the face shot through The Moment like ice shards and, in equal parts, warmed it like hot sun on skin. This girl shall be the interface. This Rose Tyler.

If possible, it is always better to have a live host to draw on. It made it simpler to draw on the real memories and emotions of the host to better understand the motives of all involved. The Moment opens a time gate and waits. The Crusty Man-no, it senses, The Doctor- moves so slow, The Moment has all the time in the world.

Rose Tyler, once a savior of the Earth, stands forearm deep in hideously tepid water, scrubbing the rubbery grime of dried ketchup off a plate. She sighs, suddenly wishing she was back in the days of Cyberman invasions. At least they had been exciting. She had joined the Torchwood on this side of the void, but it just hadn't been the same since they closed the rift. No scary monsters found their way through, and those that are just _here_, the Doctor takes care of them. Well, not _the _Doctor, but his clone developed in metacrisis regeneration. But as far as anyone on this side care, he is the one and only. To Rose, not so much. She was always keenly aware that _her_ Doctor was somewhere else, having adventures, saving the universe. Sometimes she would just stare into the night sky, imagining his glorious blue TARDIS among the stars.

Not that she didn't care about the new Doctor. The human one. It was quite the contrary. She loved him, but she longed for the original and the adventure that he brought with him. She grabs a towel from the counter and pats her hands dry, absentmindedly tracing over the cracked and weathered skin.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a sudden rush of air and she stares wide-eyed as a luminescent, swirling mass appears in front of her. "Doctor!" she screamed and she heard the Doctor yell her name in return from upstairs before rushing to reach her. But then Rose heard the oddest thing. A whirring. A grinding. Could it be? The TARDIS engine? As if in a trance, Rose steps into the vortex and the gate closes behind her.

Once inside, Rose floated in the rotating clouds; their tendrils cool and moist as she runs her fingers through them. She expected another door, an end to this shining tunnel, but there's no opening. Stuck in an endless void of mist, Rose Tyler let cool tears fall down her cheeks.

"Do not cry, Rose Tyler, I merely need your assistance." A disembodied voice whispered through her mind.

Startled, Rose gasped, inhaling a large amount of the wispy green cloud around her. Somehow, it calmed her. It tasted like custard. "What do you want from me?" Rose replied out loud, immediately realizing how silly it must seem. Shouldn't she simply be able to _think_ her reply?

"You could always do that, Rose," The voice answered her unspoken thoughts, "but do not worry, it seems I have already found what I'm looking for."

A tingling sensation stretched across her neck and head as she watched a form emerge in front of her. It was- her. A complete Rose-duplicate. Now she knew how the Doctor felt.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, wide-eyed.

Her duplicate smirked. "Why, in this form, I'm you. Well, not quite you. You're lucky, you know. Most of the time when I'm borrowing essence in order to create my interface, the host has to be unconscious. But for you, you had a teensy-tiny bit of time energy locked away in your mind. A separate consciousness almost. Instead, I can draw on that. Rose Tyler, I am The Moment. A machine that can cause catastrophe should I be used. For a planet, I am Doomsday. But right now, in this form, I am Bad Wolf." Her eyes glowed with the golden energy of the time vortex.

"But why me? Why did you choose me?"

Bad Wolf's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Because I am being activated. Someone wants to use me to kill billions upon billions of creatures. Some just children. I needed an interface that this person will trust and interact with. Someone whose face might be just that extra push to change his mind and evoke some kind of compassion."

"But what does that have to do with me? Who is trying to do such a thing?"

Bad Wolf stared straight into Rose's soul, "I believe you know him as the Doctor."

Rose reeled. But _her _Doctor would never do such a thing. How? Why?

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Bad Wolf raised her hand and opened a doorway in the mist and pushed Rose through. Then, she opened her own gate and walked through. Crusty Man is standing by the door. He's shouting- scared, she thinks. A noise is heard from outside. "Who's there?" Crusty Man yells.

"Don't worry," she says, "It's just a wolf."


End file.
